Alisa
Alisa (アリサ, Japanese: Arisa) is a young girl, alongside her twin sister are the successful–fully operational biomechanical cyborg duo fabricated by the Mishima Zaibatsu corporation. Before the young lass was rebuilt with a mechanical body, the darling Alisa was just like any other teenager with hopes and dreams. She deeply aspired to become a professional dancer. However, that all came crashing down when her hometown was attacked by an unknown group of alien pirates. They ravaged everything that the girl had came to know, leaving the town in a barrel of a wasteland to its former glory. Her body, nearly obliterated. Through the advanced technologies Mishima had acquired, young Alisa was reborn with the necessary capabilities to ensure that the earth would never have to face an absolute waste of human life ever again. Appearance The darling child. A rather fitting name for one of such innocence that is Alisa. Despite possessing a body that is near one hundred percent artificial, Ailsa’s looks nearly identical features to that of any human female. Being the fraternal twin of Emilie, the two possess a vast amount of similarities as they do differences, some of the most notably being their height and weight months prior to the destruction of their hometown. Speaking of which, Alisa’s frame is of what one would consider a ‘teen supermodel’. With her standing around five foot five inches and weighting a little under one twenty, Alisa has a very petite frame with, while not very voluptuous, but rather subtle curves to her chest and rear. To match her endearing personality, Alisa’s face is an embodiment of adorable from the sparkle of her green eyes to the shine of her contiguous smile, the portrayal of innocent that is Alisa. In contrast to her sister’s vibrant red hair, while most may assume its pink, Alisa’s hair is in fact a much duller shade of red. When not in her school uniform, Alisa has shown to carry a unique fashion, she is mostly seen in a light and red ombre dress slantedly split down the front that typically end back skirt (she may switch it up every now and then), a white belt decorated with chains and three blue signature roses on her waist. On for her legs she wears uneven black thigh high stockings with one of which that has a garter that connects to her black short shorts, coupled along with a pair of white boots. Her breasts are covered in a criss-crossed, halter-like manner, with the strings securely attaching to her white loose fitting choker which has a blue rose pinned on the right side, white gloves covering her hands and uneven, detached, purple sleeves. Biography *birth of Alisa and Emilie, the parents’ relationship and happiness after their twins are born. *Alisa’s shared childhood with her very outspoken sister *dreams of being a professional dancer *attack on cloverville and death *rebirth through mishima (soon to be named something else) *current life up until the saiyans’ arrival Personality Since her earliest days, Alisa had always been a calm and caring individual. She embodies the trait of compassion, often shown by her willingness to do right by others and sometimes even over concerning herself with another’s problems. She is also a very highly sensitive person, probe to reacting in outbursts of emotion when triggered by sadness or happiness. Despite this, Alisa can appear be more lenient in regards to her own wellbeing, as she has shown to be quite resilient to insults that may be thrown her wayPlanet Earth Saga: A Warm Welcome. Sometimes -if not most- these things usually weigh in on the back of her mind but are covered by a front to make it appear as if she remained unaffected. Back when times seemed all to simple, the young lass held the dream of becoming a professional dancer. She had always peaked a certain interest in dance. Though she may not look it, Alisa very well adept in the style of more urban street dancing; always being intrigued by every new form of dance that engulfs social media. Even so she holds a higher aptitude for the art of ballet……… Power Abilities Combat Efficiency Techniques Dragonball Rebirth Planet Earth Saga Trivia *In contrast to her current appearance within the ‘’Dragonball Rebirth’’ series, prior to the events which resulted in Arisa’s death her eyes where depicted as the same blueish purple as her sister Emilie nut was somehow altered during the lass’s recontrustion. *As the OC of Cam, inspiration for his OC’s creation was heavily (I mean HEAVILY) drawn from the character Alisa B. from Tekken. **It is even so, that the character is seen as a crossover, and even the author admits to this. However, with the amount of effort (more like emotional attachment) put into the character, it is far too late to turn back now. **Props to Harada-Senpai for making such a lovable character. References